All You Need Is-
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: A rewrite/adaption of the Adventures in Care-a-lot episode with 100% more Claire (a human OC), 20% more references to Love Potion #9, and as-many-chapters-as-I-need of pure self indulgence. Dedicated to 15 year old me who had the idea, but was too lazy to actually write it. Absolutely not tied with Starcross or my other older stuff. Seriously. [Now finished!]
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather calm day in Care-a-lot today: Share was humming to herself as she worked on her garden, Funshine and Surprise Bear were playing a game for four-square, and Oopsy was helping Grumpy out with a new invention.

_**BOOM!**_

Well… Oopsy _was_ helping Grumpy with a new invention…

"Uh… oopsie..." the titular bear sheepishly said to a furious Grumpy. The two, much like Care-a-lot now, were covered head to toe in a purple jelly from Grumpy's broken machine.

"Oopsy!" the blue Care Bear then shouted back, all but shoving the green bear out of his workshop. "Your berry-bumbling oopsie not only destroyed my automatic jelly machine, it stickied most of Care-a-lot!"

"I'm sorry Grumpy," Oopsy tried to apologize, "I'll help you clean up your garage..."

Hearing this, Grumpy recoiled in disgust. "No, no, no, no," he then denied, "Go find someone else to 'help.'" And with that, he returned to his garage, sparing no expense in slamming the door in Oopsy's face. Confused for a moment, then dejected from his failure to help, Oopsy sadly wiped away his previously hand drawn Belly Badge (his favorite, the one of the shooting star) and replaced it with a sad face. Oopsy then worked to get up leg up out of the jelly to spin on his heel and walk away from Grumpy's workshop.

Under his toes, the jelly squished between them while make disgusting, squashing sounds every time he walked. Ahead of him he saw Cheer Bear as she examined the newfound mess- her home had been covered in the jelly as well with several globs hanging off of her awnings and several splotches ruining the front exterior paint. Noticing an abandoned shovel by the Gathering Tree, Oopsy was hit with an idea before taking it and running up to Cheer Bear.

"Need some help Cheer?" he asked her. Cheer looked up and gave a look that detailed her knowledge that he may or may not have caused this accident to occur.

"Oh, um..." she stumbled, not sure of what to say. "That's okay Oopsy," she finally decided, and with a small rub of her Belly Badge, Cheer then created a little scoop and presented it to him. "I've got it under control. Maybe you can help someone else?"

Slumping his shoulders, Oopsy once more realized he wasn't needed to clean the mess he made. He looked down at his feet (which still had some bits of jelly goo between them- gross) and then at his shovel.

"Would you like this instead?" he inquired, despite not sounding as enthused anymore. "It'll be better for scooping up the jelly than... _that_."

"Oh!" Cheer exclaimed at the idea. "That's a great idea Oopsy! Thank you."

Affording a small smile, Oopsy gave Cheer the shovel and started back on his way again.

Meanwhile, after Grumpy's machine had broke, it hadn't taken Funshine and Surprise Bear long to realize that the jelly held together well enough to make a snow-bear with jelly. They had worked well enough together to almost be done with it by the time Oopsy happened to walk through.

"Some times it's fun when Grumpy's inventions go wrong!" Funshine happily noted to Surprise.

"This jelly was a big surprise." the purple Care Bear agreed with a laugh.

"Hey!" Oopsy called out to them. The duo paused for a moment and waved at him, leaving Oopsy to come over to them.

"Cool snowman! Or should I say, 'jelly-man'?" Oopsy then said before giggling at his own joke. Funshine gave a weak smile, but Surprise became apprehensive. "Can I help?"

Surprise was the one that looked at Funshine before hesitantly, and quickly, telling Oopsy, "I-I don't know Oopsy... We're just about finished."

"Ah, it's okay Surprise," Funshine jumped in upon seeing Oopsy's sad face, "Oopsy can help us."

Excited that he could play with his friends, Oopsy wiped away the frown on his Belly Badge and replaced it with a smile.

"I'm gonna make him a hat!" the now cheerful bear decided as he ran off to collect some jelly. Surprise didn't look as sure and gave Funshine a worried glance.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

"What harm could it do?" Funshine rebutted with a shrug. "Besides, look how happy he is."

This did not help Surprise outlook in the slightest, but the two looked over at Oopsy anyway. The green Care Bear expertly scooped up a moderate amount of jelly and then molded it into a hat shape. Proud of his creation, Oopsy started his way back but wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking. His lost his footing on a large glob of jelly and slid all the way from where he was to right into Funshine and Surprise's jelly-man.

"O-oopsy..." the clumsy bear quietly said to his friends, looking up at them with guilty eyes.

With their jelly-man destroyed, Surprise gave a surprised gasp before flashing Funshine a less than pleased glare. The yellow bear could do nothing more than offer an empathetic shrug before turning his attention to Oopsy.

"How about you take a walk in Rainshine Meadows, Oopsy?" Funshine then offered, placing a friendly hand on Oopsy's shoulder. Oopsy's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Yeah," he agreed with a broken smile, "Sure. I think I will. Thanks Funshine..."

Funshine offered a genuine smile as Oopsy turned to leave.

When he was far enough away from Funshine and Surprise, Oopsy wiped away his Belly Badge once more to place the frowning face back on his belly.

"Nobody likes an Oopsy," he sighed, "And that's me..."

Meanwhile, one of the few humans allowed to regularly roam Care-a-lot relaxed under a tree in Rainshine Meadows. Clairinda Bennett couldn't have had a care in the world as she listened to her MP3 player and imagining elaborate dance numbers to them. She was just barely paying attention when she noticed that Oopsy was coming up to her- not quite aware of what was around him either, milling around while mumbling something to himself.

"Hey Oopsy." Claire smiled when she saw her friend, almost startling him. But after getting a good look at him, she then asked, "Why do you have… _jelly_ in your fur? It's even in your toes- gross."

"I thought I got it out..." the Care Bear grumbled as he wiped more of the goo off of him. Making sure it was gone for good this time, he let out a sullen sigh. Claire observed this with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Come sit." she then offered, holding her arms out to him. Giving a small sigh (this one a bit more relieved), Oopsy did as he was told and crawled up in Claire's lap. Once he was comfortable, Claire hugged him around his middle- admittedly, he did feel a little better at the embrace.

"So tell me what happened." Claire then requested, gently playing with the top of his head.

"Well, it all started when I was helping Grumpy with his new invention..."

* * *

A/N: You know what I love the most about this? This chapter is at 1,167 words without the author's note, and we're not even two minutes into the episode yet. xDDD


	2. Chapter 2

There were precious few things that Grizzle loved more than spying on the Care Bears and working on his new inventions. So, it would have come to no surprise when he had been able to witness the moment Grumpy's invention exploded all over Care-a-lot.

"Mr. Beaks, did you see that?!" Grizzle exclaimed to his spare part made companion in surprise. "Care-a-lot just went… purple! It's covered in some sort of goo, or…"

"Jelly?" UR-2 interrupted in his own thoughtful manner. Annoyed that he had been interrupted in the middle of his speculating, Grizzle turned to his robotic butler with his hands on his robotic suit's hips.

"Of course it's jelly UR-2." he said to the robot in a flat tone. "I can see _that_."

That was when Grizzle had an idea.

"And while those Care Bears are cleaning up their mess, it'll be the perfect time to execute my brilliant plan to take over Care-a-lot!" he gloated before going into his very well rehearsed evil laugh. Waiting a few moments for his boss to get the most out of this idea, UR-2 cleared his non-existent throat before interjecting;

"Have you noticed that your plots usually don't work?"

Taken out of his revelry now, Grizzle cast his robotic butler a rather dark glance.

"UR-2!" the small bear in a big suit commented, gesturing to a large blender behind him, "My Storm Stirring Cloud Beater is-"

"Foolproof." UR-2 once more finished for his boss- the sarcasm not lost in his voice. "I know. But, maybe you should try a different tactic."

"Like _what_ Mr. Smarty-bolts?" Grizzle challenged, once more giving UR-2 the stink eye. It didn't phase the bot very much- instead he gave a slow blink before offering,

"Get the Care Bears to like you."

Hearing such a stupid phrase come out of his assistant's mouth, Grizzle immediately fell down to the floor in laughter. "Like me!" he even chuckled in between his outrageous laughter.

"If they like you," UR-2 then went on to calmly explain, "They'll trust you. And if they trust you..."

Grizzle, still on the floor, was still laughing when the realization came to him. The thought had come to quickly that Grizzle quickly scrambled back to his feet to exclaim, "It'll be easy for me to take over Care-a-lot! Ha!"

The bear turned to UR-2 and gave him a smug smirk. "See?" he taunted "I told you I had a brilliant plan."

"But it was _my_ brilliant plan!" UR-2 pointed out. But Grizzle was now so engrossed in the idea that he had all but turned to robot out. Instead he grabbed UR-2 by the shoulders and practically shook his as he exclaimed;

"I'm going to make those little furballs not just like me, they're gonna _LOVE_ me."

Despite being actively crushed by Grizzle's grip, UR-2 recoiled. "Oh, now that's pushing it."

Still decisively deaf to his assistant, Grizzle gave UR-2 an excited kiss before releasing him. "Time for me to get lovable!" he declared before heading to his main worktable.

UR-2 gave a shudder as Grizzle walked away to work on his new plan. "I'm sick to my stomach," he mumbled to himself, "And I don't even have one..."

. . .

"And that's what happened." Oopsy said as he finished his story. Getting it all off his chest now, he slumped back against Claire's body. She was still messing with the top of his head, and admittedly, it was making him a bit sleepy…

"Sounds like you just need to give everyone some space." Claire decided with a firm, sage-like nod. "You can't please everyone, and you had tried your best. Besides, it's not like you _meant_ to ruin Grumpy's jelly machine."

"But I did." Oopsy interjected. "Now no one wants me around."

"I never said that." Claire huffed, almost sounding genuinely insulted. "If no one likes you being, well, _you_, then they're not really your friends."

"I-I know that, but it's so frustrating!" Oopsy interjected, throwing his arms out to emphasize his point. "What do I need to do, just for one day, so that everyone will like me?"

"I like you." Claire told him, moving herself so the two could almost look eye to eye. "Doesn't that matter?"

Oopsy opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated. Before he could give an answer, the sounds of Wingnut trying to get their attention as he came up the hill distracted the duo. When the little bot was close enough, he began to tell the two on why he was there.

"You've been looking all over for me?" Oopsy glumly repeated. "Why?"

Wingnut gave his solemn reply, but it didn't seem to satisfy Oopsy.

"Just 'missing me' isn't a really good reason, Wingnut..." the Care Bear mumbled under his breath.

"You'll need to apologize to Grumpy sooner or later, though." Claire pointed out. Wingnut even gave an agreeing little beep at the idea.

"I know..." Oopsy agreed. "Just.. not now. Not yet. I… I like it here with just you guys instead."

Claire and Wingnut gave each other the same rather disapproving look, but allowed Oopsy to stay for a few more minutes.

. . .

"I look fabulous." Grizzle decided as he admired himself in the mirrow. "And now, the secret ingredient."

With a snap of his fingers, UR-2 hovered over to him with his newest -and possibly smallest to date- invention on a rusted serving tray. Grizzle took it off the tray before continuing to gloat to no one in particular; "This special perfume I invented will make me _irresistible_! Those Care Bears will have no choice but to love me."

Giving yet another sinister cackle, Grizzle turned his attention to UR-2. "UR-2!" he commanded, "Go fetch my tie!"

"I already gave it to you." the robot replied without so much a blink.

"No you didn't!" Grizzle opposed, stamping his foot to the ground.

"Yes I did." UR-2 insisted. Mad that this plan was already starting out badly, Grizzle stomped away to look for the tie.

"Urg, it's got to be here someplace!" he shouted as he tossed his belongings here and there without much thought. UR-2 looked as well, daintily picking things up and then setting them back down as if it constituted for actually looking hard for the lost tie.

In the scuffle, Grizzle's large bottom bumped against the very wobbly table that the perfume sat on. The bottle fell off the table and fell to the floor, bouncing a short ways before falling down a grate in the floor. The bottle softly clinked against the pipes that led out of Grizzle's lair and down to Care-a-lot.

* * *

A/N: We made it to the four minute mark! Well, to be exact it's the 4:17th mark, but toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe. I like writing this, but I do the dialog by ear, so I have to rewatch particular scenes over again. By the end of this, I'll either have a greater appreciation for this episode or hate it until the end of time xD


	3. Chapter 3

No one noticed as the little perfume bottle fell from Grizzle's lair and down to Care-a-lot. And certainly no one noticed that it came tumbling down to Rainshine Meadows where Claire, Oopsy, and Wingnut were sitting, otherwise one of them would have caught the bottle before he hit Claire in the head.

"Ow!" the girl flinched, causing the bottle to bounce from her head and right into Oopsy's lap. Confused by the object, Oopsy had forgotten about Claire for a moment leading Wingnut to inquire if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine Wingnut." she agreed. Then she realized that Oopsy was looking at something. Curious, she asked him, "What'cha got there Oopsy?"

"I… don't know..." he admitted as he stood up, to properly who his friends the bottle. Claire and Wingnut watched with the same fascinataion Oopsy showed as he gently shook the bottle. Whatever was inside seemed to warm a little- almost like his hand was being hugged. Oopsy smiled in spite of himself and it only served to make him more curious about this bottle and its contents. "I wonder what it is."

Wingnut then gave Oopsy a certain detail that would come in handy with this particular situation, and the news was a surprise to both Oopsy and Claire.

"You can analyze it?" they both repeated in unison, each with their own measure of interest. Wingnut gave a nod of agreement, and took the bottle from Oopsy to place inside his main compartment. The little robot's body buzzed and whirred as he gathered the information, and when he was done he took out the bottle and told the other two of the results.

"It's a love perfume?!" the human and Care Bear once more said together- Claire sounding more shocked while Oopsy was in awe.

"You mean," Oopsy proceeded to clarify as he brought the bottle closer to him, "If I use it, everyone will like me?"

The little robot gave an affirmative nod, leading Oopsy to look at the perfume bottle with stars in his eyes with wonder. But now it was Claire's turn to get back up- the worry on her face was visible and unwavering. "Oopsy, this sounds like a bad movie."

"I know it sounds super ridiculous, but-"

"No, no I mean it IS a movie."

Confused now, Oopsy looked to Claire with a raised eyebrow. "H-huh?"

"Last Valentines, Dad and I went to the movie theater, and they were playing a movie that had a perfume that sounds just like that one. There were two scientists, a guy and a girl, and they created this love potion that used your breath to make people fall in love with you. I forget the name of it now- I kinda zoned out when they needed a second potion, or something to cancel out the first."

"Oh..." the Care Bear mumbled, but he quickly shook away any bad thoughts. "Well, I'm sure nothing like that would happen with this perfume. Just trust me Claire!"

. . .

Grizzle was now dressed to the nines in preparation to greet the Care Bears. But now, something _else_ was missing…

"At last I'm ready," he decided after adjusting his tie a bit more, "UR-2, hand me my perfume."

"You never gave it to me." UR-2 informed him.

"Yes I did." Grizzle huffed.

"No you didn't." argued the robot butler. Knowing that they had to search through the lair again to find the perfume, Grizzle let out a loud groan of annoyance before thundering;

"It's got to be here someplace!"

. . .

Cautious about the perfume, Oopsy took of the cork and looked at the inside's contents for a moment. The non-liquid but non-gas substance inside shimmered like glitter in the moonlight. For some reason, it reminded him of someone, but couldn't place who...

"Here it goes." he decided before pouring the perfume over himself. It proved to be a bit too much as he ended up choking on the smell- not that it wasn't unpleasant, it was just too much in concentration.

"Are you okay?" Claire quickly asked, along with Wingnut expressing the same concern.

"Yeah," the bear agreed, "I'm-" (he gave a small cough) "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" pressed the human girl.

Still coughing intermittently, Oopsy decided, "Maybe I used too much… Oopsie..." before coughing a bit more. The smell was dying down quickly, and when it wasn't as overwhelming Oopsy realized that the perfume smelled like sunflowers and honeysuckle.

Having recovered from most of the scent, Oopsy presented himself to his friends. "So, do I seem any different?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Wingnut looked over Oopsy, ran a test or two the substituted for smelling, and then gave his answer with a small shake of his head and a shrug. He gave his reply, which Oopsy was able to deciever.

"Robots are immune to it?" Oopsy repeated with a measure of disappointment. Then he turned to Claire- once more looking quite hopeful. "What about you Claire? Do I seem any different to you?"

For a long time, the human girl was quiet as she looked over his friend. His fur looked a bit fluffier, but that couldn't have been right. She didn't know, but she really, really wanted to hug him for some reason now and it was _incredibly_ distracting.

"You smell like… strawberries." Claire decided after taking a careful whiff of the air. "And roasted sunflower seeds. And… Dad's cologne? Wait… Do you have any more of that perfume left?"

"No, I don't think so." Oopsy admitted, handing her the bottle anyway. "I think I used all of it on accident."

"Huh..." the girl thoughtfully hummed to herself as she gave the now empty bottle a whiff. The smell was still there, but it was thin and fading fast since the contents had been dumped all over a clumsy Care Bear. Still suspicious but helpless to do much else, Claire pocketed the bottle away for later.

"If it doesn't work on humans or robots," Oopsy then mused, "Then let's test it out on our friends!" And with that he triumphantly started his way back to Care Square.

Wingnut and Claire gave each other worried looks before starting to follow the Care Bear. Something was going to happen, and the two of them feared what it would be with a horrible pit in their stomachs.

* * *

A/N: We're at the 5:30 mark! Just 4:26 more minutes to go! xD That being said, I'm thinking this might take another chapter or two. I dunno, we'll see. I've been trying to stick to a bit over 1k words for each chapter, so the last might be a bit longer. Or we'll spend some more time with Oopsy and Claire being cute. Either works for me.

And for the record, Claire _has_ been effected by the perfume but doesn't get all love sick about it because A) the perfume was made for Care Bears, not humans and B) she already loved Oopsy as much as she could. Despite the aching feeling of wanting to hug the Care Bear to death, Claire will be fine.

I also should have mentioned in the description that there would be a Harry Potter reference too. The Love Potion #9 reference will come up again, and the Beatles? What do they have to do with anything? The title? I have _no_ idea what you're talking about...


	4. Chapter 4

Since Oopsy left, the rest of the Care Bears had been working hard to clean up Care Square of the jelly mess. They had been working so hard that Care-a-lot was practically sparkling by now. Oopsy, Claire, and Wingnut could barely recognize the place as they entered Care Square through an alleyway by Cheer's house. As the trio entered Care Square, Surprise Bear happened to walk by.

"Hey Oopsy. Hey Claire. Hey Wingnut." she greeted without so much a second glance. She didn't get far before Surprise stopped dead in her tracks and ran back to Oopsy with an excited squeal.

"Oopsy!" she cried as she took his hand. "There's something new that I _like_!"

"Oh really Surprise?" Oopsy entertained as he gave a knowing glance at Claire and Wingnut, "I wonder what that could be…?"

On a bench not far from there, Bedtime Bear came out of his sleep to sniff the air. Hmm, it kinda smelled like fresh pillows, and it was coming from…

"Yeah..." Bedtime dreamily agreed as he got up and walked over to Oopsy. "I just wanna hang out with you all day. As long as I can stay awake." And with a yawn, Bedtime placed his pillow against Oopsy's shoulder and went back to sleep. Oopsy was so excited that he could only grin from ear to ear: the perfume was working!

Not long after, Oopsy had gained a small following at the Gathering Tree. Surprise had told Funshine, Share, and Cheer about this 'new' thing about Oopsy and they had come to see. The trio had quickly succumbed to the perfume, leading them to shower Oopsy in unadulterated praise and admiration. Claire was leaning against the Gathering Tree looking particularly annoyed, while Wingnut stood near her looking more tired than anything.

"Oopsy! You're the best, most fun Care Bear ever!" Cheer had gushed at some point.

"Oh gee, thanks." came the humbled reply.

"You should have an ice cube Belly Badge." Funshine decided, taking the incentive to draw said ice cubes onto Oopsy's tummy for him. Oopsy wasn't going to lie, it tickled.

"Why?" he asked, looking down at the new Belly Badge with some amusement.

"Because you're the coolest bear in Care-a-lot!" decreed Funshine.

"Ah, that's ice." Oopsy smiled. "Get it? Ice? Sounds like nice, and it's an ice cube?"

The Care Bears paused for a moment before going into a loud, not-quite-genuine-but-not-quite-forced laughter. Claire hid her face in her hand from second hand embarrassment, Wingnut put a hand on her in sharing the pain. That pun -and the unneeded explanation of it- was bad, and it had not warranted the laughter that it had been given. Oopsy seemed to realize this as he gave a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his neck.

"It wasn't that funny," he wondered, "Was it?"

Still giggling, Share came up to him and gave his arm a tug. "We love you so much!" she told him in glee. Cheer also came up to Oopsy and gave his other arm a tug- her laughter not dying down much either.

"We- we want to be with you all the time!" Funshine also told him as he reached out to Oopsy. That was when the green Care Bear noticed that something was wrong in his friends' eyes- a something that immediately gave him a bad feeling. But for now, his brain could only focus on something Funshine had said.

"All the time?"

In answer, Surprise leapt at Oopsy with her arms stretched, pinning him to the ground in a matter of seconds. "All the time!" she agreed. "Surprise!"

"We love you Oopsy!" the Care Bears then cried to him in unison. That was when it really hit him that something was really wrong with his friends.

"I-I've got something that I've gotta do." he quickly told them before scrambling to his feet.

"Take us with you!" his friends declared. They tried to grab on to him to get him in place, but Oopsy was able to break free and ran as fast as he could away from them.

"We love you!" they continued to declare despite him no longer being in earshot.

. . .

"Have you seen him yet?" Claire asked Wingnut. The little robot gave a shake of his head- Claire gave a sigh of concern. "I was afraid of that." she mumbled to herself. But to Wingnut she said, "You go this way, and I'll go that way. He's got to be around here somewhere."

Wingnut gave a nod and headed off to the right. Claire took a deep breath in and took the path on the left. The smell of the perfume was faint, but she was still able to follow it without much difficulty. By following her senses, Claire was able to trace the smell to a tree. Curiously, she looked up and didn't really see much, so -after giving a neat little raise of her eyebrow- she started to climb up the tree. Sure enough, there was Oopsy clinging to a branch like his life depended on it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." she informed him, nearly making the Care Bear fall out of the tree.

"Claire!" he exclaimed. "You scared me!"

The human gave a small half shrug before making herself more comfortable on the tree branch. The two then welcomed a rather long silence that only ended when Oopsy asked,

"How long did the effects of that potion in the movie last, Claire?"

"I'm not sure." she admitted with a small hum. "A few hours maybe?"

Oopsy groaned and buried his face into his hands. Claire observed her friend, fighting an internal battle with her whims to hug the life out of him or just giving him the space. _Just give him one hug. He looks so soft, and warm, and… No. He needs space right now. Oh please, what he needs is a hug. It's not like you're going to kiss him or anything- you can't kiss a Care Bear. ...Can you?_

"Hey Claire," Oopsy then quietly started to say, moving a bit closer to the human.

"Y-yeah?" she replied- her fingers curling in an effort not to reach for his.

"I'm sorry."

Claire gave Oopsy a surprised blink. He refused to look at her.

"I should have listened to you and Wingnut..."

Despite her better instincts, Claire placed her hand over Oopsy's. The Care Bear flinched and then looked at her with worrying eyes. That was the _last_ thing he needed right now- Claire going all love sick like the other Care Bears. But she still looked the same. Her eyes looking back at him with genuine caring shining through. Finding himself incredibly relieved, he smiled at her before holding her hand tighter.

* * *

A/N: SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP

Also, I was looking up the symbolism of honeysuckle earlier (because of Oopsy hinting that it was his favorite flower in Grizzle-ized) and come to find out, it has ties to being loved and having a great admiration. It's rather fitting, isn't it, for the odd Care Bear out? Dunno how on purpose it was, considering, but still interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Considering that Claire had never come back to check on his progress, Wingnut deduced that she had found Oopsy. He retraced his steps and went in the direction Claire had gone in; it didn't take long to find where they were hiding- Claire had tossed her shoes off so she could climb up the tree better. Wingnut looked up at the tree, he couldn't see them right away despite knowing they were there.

Wingnut called up to them, and almost immediately Oopsy's head popped out from the tree branches… upside down.

"Wingnut!" the Care Bear exclaimed in surprise, despite being rather relieved. "No one's followed you, did they?"

The little robot shook his head and even gave the all clear for Oopsy to come down. The bear gave a cautious look of his own before flipping out off the tree and falling back down to the ground. Claire came down not long after, performing a neat little front hip circle off the branch.

"Now what do we do?" she then asked. "It's not like any of us would know if the perfume's worn off yet."

The trio went silent as they thought it over. It was Oopsy who ended the silence with a regretful;

"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't had wanted everyone to like me… But now, seeing our friends act all super friendly because of some dumb perfume is scary: It doesn't feel right."

The Care Bear gave a saddened sigh before adding, "This didn't make me feel any better, and I should have listened to you two before doing it. I wouldn't blame you guys if you decided not to like me now..."

"Oopsy," Claire interjected, "We still like you."

Wingnut gave an affirming nod, showing that he agreed with her.

"I can't see how. I'm always messing something up, or getting something wrong, or just getting in everyone's space..."

"But you're our friend." the girl continued to oppose. "We like you no matter what. It's just like how we still like Grumpy even when he's being grumpy. Sure, we can't always understand _why_ he's grumpy, but we still care for him even when he needs his space. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Oopsy once more sighed. But then an idea clicked. "I forgot about Grumpy!"

Claire and Wingnut gave each other confused looks before turning back to Oopsy.

"Say what about Grumpy, now?" Claire quickly asked.

"He's so grumpy, there's no way he'll like me!" the Care Bear decreed as he took his friends by the hand. Claire recoiled slightly.

"Now wait a minute…" she tried to say, but Oopsy was so excited he ignored her.

"Come on!" he cried as he dragged his friends back to Care Square.

. . .

With the jelly mess gone, Grumpy had declared that invention a dud and was already working on the next. He didn't know where Oopsy had gone and at the moment he was far more interested in his invention to really want to know. Have you noticed how much quieter Care-a-lot was when that clumsy bear wasn't around? Grumpy did, and that silence was more than welcomed.

That silence was not long for this world, however.

"Hiya Grumpy," Oopsy greeted as he, Wingnut, and Claire entered Grumpy's workshop, breaking the blue Care Bear's concentration. "What'cha working on?"

Before Grumpy could properly give a reply, Oopsy tripped over a toolbox Grumpy had left out- with even less warning, Oopsy collided right into Grumpy. The duo collapsed backwards right into Grumpy's invention, breaking it into many different pieces.

"Oopsie." the green Care Bear stated as he struggled to get back up again.

"Bimbling butterbugs!" Grumpy shouted as he looked over the mess, "I _was_ working on a rainbow powered windmill when you-"

"So you're mad at me?!" Oopsy cut in, hopeful that the perfume had finally worn off. Grumpy, in the works of shaking his fist at the other Care Bear, stopped for a moment when he caught of whiff of Oopsy's fur.

"Of course not Oopsy," Grumpy said- his eyes glazing over like the others had, "I _love _you!"

More dismayed than terrified for the moment, Oopsy gave a small sigh. "Oh..."

"We all love you!" the other Care Bears from before all cried as they entered Grumpys workshop.

In their zombie-like trance to get him, they completely pushed Claire out of the way and she fell onto Wingnut. Anger flared in the human, and as Wingnut helped her back to her feet, she told him in a dark tone, "We need to do something. Now."

With the impending Care Bear hoard going towards Oopsy, Wingnut quickly looked around Grumpy's garage for anything that could stop them or get the perfume off of Oopsy. When the little robot noticed a pressure washer that was still connected to the water spigot, he brought Claire's attention to it and with a nod they both snuck around to reach it.

The two waited for just the right moment before spraying Oopsy unmercifully with the water for a good minute before cutting the it off. Oopsy, who had been more worried about getting glomped to death by his friends, had been bracing for the worst before the water hit him. When it had been turned off, he looked over himself before turning to Claire and Wingnut.

"Oh, my bad." Claire teased, holding onto the hose. Wingnut, who had controlled the water pressure, also gave a little quip that resembled a playful 'Oopsie' for his role.

"You..." Oopsy started to question before the realization hit him, "You washed off the perfume!"

Wingnut gave an affirming beep of appreciation. Claire only smiled- the smell of whatever that perfume was was gone now and a part of her felt like it had been lifted from a bad curse. The other Care Bears seemed to be coming out of the daze on their own as well, looking around Grumpy's workshop in confusion and bewilderment.

"Oopsy...?" Funshine asked, the first to be coherent enough to speak. "What's going on?"

The green Care Bear hung his head in shame now. "I… um, I felt sad that I kept disappointing everyone with my oopsies. So I was using a bottle of special love perfume that I found to make you like me again."

"Do you still have it?" Grumpy questioned.

"I do." Claire agreed, handing the perfume bottle to him. Grumpy looked the bottle over before letting out a bitter huff.

"I bet this was something Grizzle cooked up." he decided, taking a look up at mentioning said bear. With that out of the way, the greater lesson needed to be learned.

"We love you Oopsy, oopsies and all." Funshine encouraged Oopsy.

"The jelly was an accident," Share agreed, "We forgive you." She gave a small turn to Grumpy before adding, "Right?"

Grumpy looked at her, then at Oopsy before folding his arms in defiance. "Well I'm still grumpy about it." he told them.

"Really?!" Oopsy happily asked before giving Grumpy a tight hug. "That's just what I wanted to hear!"

"Uh?" Share inquired with a confused raise of her eyebrow. "You're happy that Grumpy's still a little mad at you?"

"Yes!" came the enthused answer, before getting pushed away by Grumpy. "Because that means he likes me for me. It's okay that he's grumpy, that's normal. Come on Claire, come on Wingnut, everything's okay again! Let's go!" And with that, the trio left Grumpy's workshop, leaving the other Care Bears behind in a bout of confusion.

After shrugging it off, the rest followed suit, only to be stopped by Grizzle immediately after leaving Grumpy's workshop.

"Greetings Care Bears!" he declared to them all with confidence. "Prepare to fall in love with Grizzle!" Giving a small turn to UR-2, he said, "UR-2, give me my perfume."

With a small roll of his eyes, the robotic butler did as he was told. Grizzle then gave the perfume bottle a spray, not realizing that he held the nozzle backwards, spraying the Care Bears with the perfume instead of himself. Grizzle didn't even notice until after.

"Why didn't I get sprayed?" he demanded to UR-2.

"You put the sprayer on backwards." the robot told him. Realizing what he had done, Grizzle looked back at the Care Bears and was instantly overcome with the wrong kind of love.

"Oh!" he gasped. "Look at the lovely, wovely little Care Bears! I LOVE YOU!"

"He's gonna try to hug us!" Grumpy realized. "Run!"

Without being told twice, the Care Bears made a break for it, Grizzle following behind them with various declarations of affectionate names and affirmation of his perfume-driven love. Wingnut -who had lingered behind while Oopsy and Claire had gone somewhere else- and UR-2 turned to each other and gave a small shrug of indifference.

Here we go again...

* * *

Ending A/N:This last chapter is a doozy (1,469 words without this author's note!)- but it wasn't worth cutting off at 1K when there was literally only a minute left in the episode xD

I'd really like to do this to other AiCaL episodes- just, like, adding Claire in and making her and Oopsy do their thing. I'm thinking _Forget It_, _Gone_, and maybe even _Whose Friend is Who_. _Gone_ in particular would be extra depressing because of Claire's mother, and giving McKenna the assurance that while her friend has moved away, at least they could still see each other.

Another thing I would do would be to adapt The Giving Festival movie/special with Starglow giving Claire the 'fairy godmother' treatment at the end. But if I did that, I think I would stay with just the main plot and not the mini stories in between. Any thoughts? I do think that Claire would then be the Care Tower's operator, relaying the distress signals to the main bears and maybe giving them advice or something through a microphone headset.

Quite personally, I doubt any of these would be done any time soon, so if you want to see Claire in other AiCaL episodes (with or without Oopsy), say something and it might just get done a bit sooner! ;)


End file.
